THE ARKHAM KNIGHT
by jantremendous
Summary: when john and rainbow dash break-up , john gives up on looking for a girl friend , but when his best friend pinkie pie steps in , it turns into a shocking turn of events
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The break-up

One night, I was training in the bat-cave; I'd be at it for hours without rest just to maintain my physique. I was sparring with my younger brother, Damian, "Sloppy, if you want to counter someone, anticipate their attack" that's when Alfred came in saying "Master Wayne, you have a phone call" , so I ran upstairs to answer ,it was Rainbow dash , she told me "John , We need to talk tomorrow whatever time fits your schedule". And she hung up, I thought to myself "I know what's coming" I went back down to the cave to see dad and mom arrive home from a meeting on the watchtower, (John's mother is wonder woman & his father's batman, and his mothers wonder woman so he has superpowers YAY). Mom asked me and Damian "Shouldn't you two be in bed by now it's late". We both said "we were just training till you guys came home" dad said "It's understandable, but go get a cookie and some milk before you go to bed OK?" "Ok mom, dad, good night" we both said happily and trotted off to the kitchen to get cookies and milk before we went to bed. "Master Antonio Wayne, your son received a phone call from his girlfriend and when he finished talking on the phone he seemed nervous when he came back". My dad knew what was coming if I seemed like that after talking on the phone with my girlfriend "Dinorah, doesn't this seem suspicious to you?" he asked my mother, and she nodded.

I wasn't able to sleep that night, I didn't know if it was the cookies or my anxiety for the next day. So then the next day I got up , took a shower with some soap that I bought that suppose to calm you with the fragrance , ate breakfast , put on a brown jacket with some brown Velcro , and a brown belt with some dark blue jeans and a black shirt under the jacket. I left to go meet up with rainbow dash; we met up at a nearby café. She told me we weren't there to eat. I got very nervous, but I then remembered and kept telling myself to calm down and not get nervous "Remember John, you're the son of batman and wonder woman, they're not afraid of anything why should I?" so then we sat down at a vacant table, she told me "John, I'm breaking up with you, but don't take this the wrong way, I'm breaking up with you for my safety, it's not you it's me". My world shattered into pieces as if it was made out of glass, that's all she told me, she got up and left the table. I went home and walked up to the mansion door my dad asked "Son, how'd it go?" I didn't say anything, I just slammed the two doors, I yelled in an infuriated mood "WHAT DO YOU THINK?" I didn't say anything else for the rest of the day.

I woke up the next day, got dressed, put on the same as yesterday and got ready for school. Mom drove me to school she asked me (in her civilian identity obviously) "John what happened yesterday?" I responded "Rainbow dash and I broke up; she said it was for her own safety". My mother responded "Don't worry john, God will put the right woman in your life, you don't know when that could be, today, tomorrow, later in the week you don't know" my mother continued "Clearly she wasn't the woman God chose for you , because her attitude , disrespect for authority , etc.". We drove up to equestria high when she finished talking, "John have a great day at school, don't forget we have a LEGO club meeting afterschool, love you". And she drove off, waving, everyone was laughing at me "LEGO club, aren't you a little bit old for that, or LEGO's in general "rainbow dash told me, half-talking half-laughing, she was already making my day worse since she's my ex, I didn't even bother standing up for myself cause it was just gonna be taunts back and forth, and I didn't want to get in a fist fight cause I have super-strength and knew martial arts , and she wouldn't stand a chance. She and her friends (the main six) were all laughing, except for my best friend, pinkie pie, she didn't laugh, and she just smiled and winked at me. And she walked off. I smirked, thinking "Thanks pinkie", she told me "no prob john", she has telepathy so whenever we want to talk in private without anyone hearing us, and we use telepathy. The 7 of us are in the same classes. But rainbow kept taunting me for the rest of the week, by Friday I was already fed up and wanted to cry, but at lunch, it was the last straw. "HEY EVERYBODY, LOOK ITS JOHN, THE KID THAT'S GONNA CRY CAUSE I BROKE UP WITH HIM" she said when I walked into the cafeteria , everyone was laughing at me , my eyes got red and watery , but right when I was about to start crying , pinkie shot straight up into the air and stood up on the table saying "HEY , EVERYBODY SHUT UP , DON'T MAKE FUN OF HIM , HE'S MY BEST FRIEND , AND IF YOU KEEP LAUGHING IM GONNA COME OVER AND PUNCH EVERYONE THAT'S LAUGHING AT HIM, ANYONE HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!". I wiped my would be tears off my face, and everyone shut' up. She stepped off the table and threw away her lunch, UNFINISHED, she put her tray up and grabbed my hand, whispering to me "john we're leaving, OK, no one's gonna bother you any more ok". And she kissed me on the cheek, and we left the school, as we already graduated and we're in summer school for monitoring students and got paid.

We took a stroll through the park; she bought some ice-cream for the 2 of us, one for her and one for me. Which I found strange oddly enough, but I pieced it together, the wink, the loving smile, standing up for me, holding my hand, whispering and kissing me on the cheek, and the ice-cream. (Since I am the son of the world's greatest detective) I thought to myself, "She has a crush on me" I whispered to myself as she was walking over to the bench where we were sitting. She handed me my ice-cream, and she admitted it, "John, I ""Shh" I completed her sentence "you have a crush on me?". She blushed and nodded. She told me "I always have ever since I saw you for the first time". I told her "Yaw knows what pinkie, I'm on the market so its first come-first serve and you're the first comer, and yes I accept". We finished the ice-cream, and she was jumping around with glee and joy, even happier than usual"


	2. Chapter 2: going solo

Chapter 2: JD (short for johnny-dash couple nick name)

6 MONTHS LATER

Batman and I and robin were patrolling Gotham for any signs of crime, but I asked my dad "Batman, I want to go solo, become my own superhero". Batman told me "Ha, you're crazy kid; you couldn't survive a knight on your own…" "But there is a test to prove to me you're ready to become a solo superhero, though I never thought I'd actually use it" "Please dad give me this test I want to prove I'm ready". I told him begging he told me "alright fine" "it's called 'the gauntlet', rules are; you have to avoid me on the streets of Gotham for one night from-sunset to sunrise WITHOUT any outside help". I willingly accepted "OK, thank you". But batman told me "tomorrow night, you have to be here at sunset and have to get back here at sunrise, SUCCESSFULLY!"

I was very excited and anxious, so I jumped home (because I'm wonder woman's son, and I can super jump), Rainbow was wide-awake when I reached our condo, and she was sitting there in front of the TV, watching just plain static with all the lights off. I felt an eerie horror-movie vibe when I entered our loving and caring condo; I walked up to the couch and saw her in her pajamas, consisting of orange and blue long sweat pants made for sleep, accompanied by some slippers and a short-sleeve shirt with a design on it that was a thunder cloud and a lightning bolt with a rainbow colored border."rainbow, are you OK?" she responded "(sigh) john I'm fine…" she said with a sad tone of voice when she spoke, "What's wrong? Why you are sad, aren't you usually happy". She told me "just tired sweetie" "I got fired…" "WHAT!?" I yelled in shock" "why'd you get fired?" She told me"I baked bad cupcakes, I wasn't paying attention when a couple of customers ordered, I was late getting back to the bakery when I took an extra 5 minutes on my lunch break without realizing, I made a mistake with a customer when I was counting his change and gave him more than he owed without realizing, got reported to human resources and you know the rest... (Sniffle)" "Dash, look at me, you don't have to become depressed because you got fired, don't you remember I'm a member of the Wayne family , I'm rich , I'm rich + financial problems = FINANCIAL PROBLEMS ARE SOLVED"

She smiled and brightened up "Your right john, that's the best thing you've ever said to make my day". "The SECOND best thing I've said to brighten your day, Batman told me I can go solo if I can pass 'the gauntlet ' if I'm successful I can go SOLO". She had the biggest smile I'd seen of her all day"YA, this is gonna be great" she hugged me softly, almost cuddling, and she kissed me "(smooch) love you john good night" "'night dashy" (just to note, she kissed me on the mouth (john narrating)). I took my suit off and took a shower and went to sleep, I kissed her on the cheek, before going to sleep, and fell asleep. I stayed in bed throughout the day. "(yawn) good morning Gotham, oh johns still asleep, must be resting for the test, (smooch) love you john". That night I had set my alarm clock to 4:00 PM to get to the chapel at 4:29 PM, when the sunsets, so I slept for 8 hours until my alarm clock went off at 4:00, when the thing rung, the minute the alarm clock when off, I boosted straight into the air like a bullet and put on my suit and kissed rainbow dash and made it to the chapel right when the sun set.

Batman told me "it's sunset, from now to 7:13 AM tomorrow, you will be on your own, if you survive from now till then and take down all criminal activity and capture a super villain, you will no longer need assistance from us 2, but if you're in a jam with a criminal when your solo, come to us for help" "Ok, wish me luck…". I scoured all of Gotham till I found a crime in progress, I was a mugging "Hand over the necklace" "But this was my mother's" I jumped down there "Step away from this family NOW" "Or what? Your gonna be a hero? Get lost kid come find me when batman has time for me" "OW!" I twisted the criminals arm with my super-strength "Batman doesn't have time for the likes of you, he has more important matters to attend to, not petty thefts like you" "I give I give". I kicked the criminal to the ground "Good, I'm calling the police to pick you up ""is everyone ok?" I asked the family. "We're good, no harm done" "That's a good thing". I took care of a lot of crime. "Aw crap, it's almost 7:00 AM and I haven't taken in a super criminal". Right when I said that the joker came out of now where running out of a bank, I saw that he used joker gas to take down the guards. "HEY JOKER!" batman overheard me on my com-link "Joker? Night wing you can't take him on, he's one of Gotham's most dangerous villains, you'd die" "The name's ARKHAM KNIGHT". "OH, what fun, batsy has a brat, or HAD a brat once I'm through with him". I punched him right in the jaw "Shut up, we get it you make jokes". He pointed a pistol right at my face "Well you're no fun, not as fun as your old man, (yawn) my god your boring". I beat him up right there, punch and kicking him. "(Maniac joker laugh) you think you can beat me boy?" "I already have" "huh" the GCPD showed up and tossed him in the police van. I made it back to the chapel "I brought in joker, its 7:13 AM, made it back to the chapel on time; I'm ready to go solo"

Batman sighed "(sigh) night wing you are successful , you are now ready to go solo" "YES, THANK YOU" "under one condition, get rid of the suit and choose a new name, piece of advice its optional though" dad smiled at me and I made it home


	3. Chapter 3:THE ARKHAM KNIGHT IS BORN

CHAPTER 3: THE ARKHAM KNIGHT IS BORN

I ran home, slammed the condo door open, but unlocked it first, I ran in "PINKIE, IM SOLO NOW" I yelled with a big grin, she was already cooking breakfast, but wearing the same clothes as two days, meaning she's stressed "Great, that's GREAT". She Smiled happily and hugged me and kissed me,"Great, I was making a celebratory breakfast cause I knew you were gonna pass". I asked her curiously "how'd you know?" She responded "god came to me in a dream and told me you were gonna pass". For a moment I paused and saw a mysterious figure on top of another building, looked like it was observing us, it seemed coincidental that rainbow dash and I broke up a year ago and this mysterious figure just shows up to watch us, at the moment though I don't care. "Pinkie, could we sit down and eat". She nodded and we sat down to eat. We finished eating, I asked pinkie "pinkie, do you still have rarity's phone number?" She said "yeah, why do you ask?", "because I'm gonna need a tailor for a new suit".

I threw away the night wing suit I had, and burned it, "the name night wing is dead to me". Pinkie called up rarity and from what I heard while they were talking their still on good terms. "That'd be great, alright thanks, see you at 8:00 rarity thanks bye"

8 HOURS LATER

We drove up to her shop/house I guess you would call it, and everyone came out to greet us. They were all happy to see us "wow, you guys missed us; all 4 of you girls are still on good terms with us, except rainbow dash?" "Well obviously, why wouldn't we, you 2 are our best friends and you hate rainbow dash also". Twilight told us, I asked "is this some kind of sick game you're playing?" All responded "nope". "Then let's get started on what we came for" we all walked in and first thing I did was to stand for rarity to measure me, while the other 3 and pinkie pie, sat and watched. Rarity asked me a couple of questions like how tall I was, responded "5-foot 10", she took measure of me and used a weighting scale to see my weight "Hmm, how odd, 5-10 and 21 years of age you are of mesomorphic build with a 6-pack , yet weighing 105 pounds?". She said that in a confused tone of voice, I told her "Don't worry rarity I'll take it from here". "Ok, heh, do you even know how to create armor?", but I'd already gotten to work on my suit, "Ok then it's seems you can handle everything from here on out", "Do you have any titanium around here, some black and red Kevlar fabric around here? Thanks".

4 hours later

"Applejack what time is it?" pinkie asked, "(yawn) 12:00 AM". "FINISHED", I yelled with enthusiasm, everyone rushed in to see the suit, "Lemme seuh (Pinkie was drooling because she thought I looked SUPER HOT)". I had titanium plated boots that kept me running at full speed, gauntlets that looked a little bit like vambraces, black Kevlar fabric mixed in with red Kevlar fabric to look like black and red cameo pattern, with reinforced shoulder pads, with 4 pouches around my hips and a belt buckle with a gun holster, with a canister holder on my left leg to hold canisters with a type of chemical, grenades etc., with a collar around my neck with Kevlar fabric, I had a batman-like cowl except my whole face was hidden, you couldn't see my mouth my eyes nothing, glowing blue eyes and tiny bat ears and I had an A on the front looking like this , _/\_ . The name night wing is dead to me, I am now know as the ARKHAM KNIGHT

NOT THE END

CHAPTERS 4, 5 AND THE REST ARE COMING SOON

WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED THESE 3 CHAPTERS

STAY TUNED FOR THE REST


End file.
